One example of proposed moving bodies is a motorcycle that releases water produced by fuel sells on the side of the vehicle (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2001-313056). Release of the water produced by the fuel cells on the side of the vehicle prevents potential troubles caused by splash of the water on wheels, for example, a skid of the wheels.